Hungry
by Pink.Prism
Summary: "So I was wondering what would you like to eat today?" Lucy asked cheerfully. "What would I like to eat? Huh, Luce?" He said leaning down as his lips brushed her ear and nipped it playfully. Lemon! LEMON! Lemon! Alert! NALU! R&R! ;) *EDITED* & IMPROVED added some more sexy and lemony scenes. A NALU SMUT! ;) Please do drop a review. I might make another NALU SMUT soon. Suggestions?
1. I'm Hungry! Luce

**ONESHOT NALU lemon for all of ya people**

**LOL!~**

Didn't know that writing a oneshot lemon is tough I mean before I did but that was when I was a novice writer and I tried writing again and I hope I did improve though.

**Share your thoughts please do drop a review my dearies it'll make me happy!~**

**Enjoy people!**

**Title: Hungry**

**Summary: **"So I was wondering what would you like to eat today?" Lucy asked cheerfully. "What would I like to eat? Huh, Luce?" He said leaning down as his lips brushed her ear and nipped it playfully. Lemon! LEMON! Lemon! Alert! NALU! R&R! ;)

…

It was another day at school and our favorite couple Natsu and Lucy are bored inside the class and can't wait for break cause Natsu Lucy's boyfriend is hungry.

Typical Natsu always hungry for food or is it?

Lucy was seating with her face resting on her hands as she stared across the room boredly and sighed and looked down to see her boyfriend's irritated pouty face as he bit his bottom lip as he held his stomach and Lucy can't help but giggled a little at his cuteness.

"Luceee! I'm -hungryyy!" Natsu moaned as he buried his face on Lucy's lap.

"Your always hungry…" Lucy said giggling a little at her boyfriend's attitude and ran her hand through his soft rosy hair soothing him. She got addicted doing it cause her boyfriend's hair is so damn soft softer than hers.

"It's cause I didn't eat breakfast all I had was a piece of toast" Natsu's voice muffled in her lap as looked up at her getting a little relief at her touch.

"Not my fault, bear with it for a little alright the bell's going to ring soon" Lucy said smiling at her boyfriend as she got dazed twirling his hair on her fingers and Natsu grabbed her hand and kissed it and place it on his cheek leaning onto her soft warm hand making Lucy smiled at his actions.

Natsu can really be a sweetheart when he wants to be.

"Yeah, why won't Gildarts let us out he is not even teaching us anything today" Natsu whined as he pouted cutely as he sat up and buried his face on the desk face flat.

"I don't know with him" Lucy shrugged and as on queue the bell rang signaling it's lunch time and all the students suddenly rushed out the room along with Gildarts-sensei.

"Natsu, the bell rang lets go" Lucy said standing up and patted him gently on the shoulder and got her bag and swung it on her shoulder and got near the door.

Natsu sat up his bangs concealing his eyes and he smirked and stood up and followed Lucy behind.

"So I was wondering what would you like to eat today? I think I'm going to get a-" Lucy asked cheerfully as she was about to look back to her boyfriend he suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around and pulled her to him and backed up a little and slid the door close and locked it.

"Natsu?~" Lucy asked confused and blushed as she felt his hot body pressed up against hers.

"Luce… you taste soo good" Natsu said his tongue trailing on her neck and Lucy cant help but bit her lip and felt herself hot. Ok so this is Natsu getting on his naughty side again. Lucy sighed trying to control herself.

"Natsu stop and let's go I don't have time to play on one of your games again we almost got caught last time, almost!" Lucy said arguing and blushed as she remembered an incident before they almost got caught having sex on the girls room while classes are going on.

She looked down as she blushed at the past incident. Natsu chuckled at his girlfriend and cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pushed it up for her to look at him in the face.

"But we didn't right?" He said titling his head on the side innocently. Lucy just bit her her bottom lip as adrenaline rushed through her system and touched his chest planning to to push Natsu off her but she didn't and let her hands stay steady.

"Oh Luce…" Natsu moaned as he bit his bottom lip restraining himself on not throwing her onto the desk and fuck her hard.

He then looked at her in the eye and leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and immediately sucked her bottom lip asking for entrance and Lucy of course granted him access and gave in to his desire and both tongues battled for dominance and Natsu groaned at her taste and suddenly pushed her back to the wall a little roughly and dominate her unbuttoning 3 buttons of her school polo shirt and her school vest yanked roughly as Natsu tossed it somewhere across the room.

He then pulled away panting and leaned his forehead against her.

"What would I like to eat today?" Natsu said hotly against her lips as he looked at her with desire in his eyes as he started kissing on her neck licking every now and then and cupped her clothed breast in his rough hands and Lucy moaned at the contact and Natsu found her moans sexy.

"What would I like to eat? Huh, Luce?" He said leaning down as his lips brushed her ear and nipped it playfully as he bit on her polo and pulled it down sexilly off her and nipped at her lacy bra strap tugging it a little on his teeth as he teased her breast through her bra.

"Ahh…~Ahh~" Lucy said breathless as she felt him caressing her nipples through her lacy black bra and suddenly unclasped her bra and tossed it god knows where as her half body was exposed to his hungry eyes and growled and started sucking on her nipples feasting on them as he licked and sucked her left nipple, his teeth grazing a little sending jolts of pleasure through her body down south making her sex moist and wet through her lacy panties and she moaned and clenched her thighs wanting to ease the ache but it didn't it made it worse and she put a her left leg and wrapped it around his wast pulling him closer and pressed her crotch onto his feeling him hard and erect through his school pants.

"Natsu~"She moaned as she pulled his head closer pressing him against her chest wanting more and he smirked as he sucked her and then nipped it and released it with an erotic pop sound and looked at her in the eyes and smirked hotly at her as he nipped and sucked on her chin kissing all they way up to her lips and licked her lips sexily using his tongue and trailed it on her cheek going to her ear as he breath heavily and put his hand behind her head and yanked it a little rough closer to his with Lucy wincing a little and moaning at the her boyfriends roughness.

"You certainty know what I want-" He said as his other hand trailed down inside of her thighs going to his desired destination and he felt the heat radiating of her sex.

"Ahh… Natsu~ St-op" Lucy moaned out afraid they might get caught.

"-To eat…" He whispered on her ear hotly as 2 of his fingers touched her clothes pussy focusing on her clit creating that delicious friction.

"Unmm, Natsu… Ahh~" Lucy threw her head back and moaned as she clutched her boyfriend's toned shoulders bracing herself at the pleasure he is giving her.

"Your so wet Luce…" Natsu commented smirking hotly against her neck as he pulled her school polo down with his teeth as he trailed butterfly kisses on her shoulder slowly going up.

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpered as she pushed her hips forward wanting his fingers to go faster.

Natsu smirked.

"Nu uh, Luce" He said as his fingers pulled away and put it up between them.

"I didn't even get to taste you down there…" He said as he pushed both of his fingers inside his mouth that is coated with her juices.

He then released his fingers with a loud pop.

"I'm really hungry Luce…" He moaned as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips letting her taste herself.

"Natsu we have to stop…We might~" Lucy said but she doesn't really want to cause she is sexually turned on thanks to her boyfriends but she would rather not be caught having sex inside a classroom.

He suddenly spun her around and pushed her front on the wall roughly.

"Luce, I can't stop after all I'm really hungry and I wanted to have a taste of you now" He said as he pushed his pelvis forward on her butt and Lucy moaned at the feel of his hard erection pressing sexily behind her full bottom.

Lucy huffed closed her eyes and followed the desire inside her body and she turned around and kissed him full on the lips entering his mouth as both tongues dance. She wrapped one leg around his hip and pushed forward moaning into the kiss at the feel of his erection onto her clothes sex.

Natsu then broke the kiss and smirked at his girl.

"Now that's more like it" He said as he trailed his hand back on her thigh quickly and felt the lacy material of her thong and slowly pulled it down and pulled it up close to his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy blushed as he smelled her thong and had a wild expression on his face and twirled it around his finger while smirking sexily at her.

"I'm keeping this…" Natsu said chuckling as he shoved them on his pocket.

"Natsu! I don't have anything to wear! And-" Lucy started as she tried to get it back.

"Consider this as a punishment for wearing something sexy at school… Tsk~" Natsu said darkly as he rubbed her clit as he caught her of guard.

"Natsu! Ah! Uhmmnn Ahh!"

"Your so damn wet Luce. Your dripping..." He said as he pushed one finger inside of her feeling her tight slick walls clenching around his digit.

"And your still so fucking tight after all the fucking we've had" He said as he slid another finger in as he nibbled on her ear playfully as he went on his dirty talk.

He knew Lucy loves it when Natsu talked dirty to her and he also loves to voice everything out whenever they have sex. It made her so horny and it makes their lovemaking hotter.

"Tight, So tight" He moaned as he breath on her ear hotly.

"Natsu! Ahh!~Ahh… I'm close please… don't- Ahh…Uhmm..Nahhh~ts-u-~" Lucy said as she leaned back as he set a faster pace pumping and scissored inside her tight walls as he continued in and out of her pussy as she pushed her hips responding on his fingers not wanting his to stop.

He pulled his fingers out and Lucy's thighs trembled as she was denied release and was about to close her legs at the empty feeling but then Natsu held her knees apart and went down.

"Itadakimasu…" He said as he dived in sucking her clit with much force as Lucy heard the loud naughty smacking of his lips onto her wet clit that turned her on so much as he sent her into oblivioun with his skillful tongue.

"Natsu~" Lucy moaned as she clutched his hair at the intense pleasure that she is feeling and then put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming as she felt his tongue slid inside her hole pumping it in and out on a very fast pace.

She could feel Natsu smirking. That cocky bastard. She then trashed her head from side to side as she contained her moans as she felt him enter 2 fingers inside of her pistoning her soaping hole while sucking her clit for extra pleasure.

"Na-natsu…" She whispered as she pulled her hand away and bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

He then looked up and saw his girlfriend's face. He knew that she was close to orgasm as she felt him clenched around him and the way she tugged his hair forward wanting release that he could only grant.

"Look at me Luce…." He whispered as he continued pumping his fingers as his thumb rubbed her sensitive clit.

"No, Natsu… I – I'm close… Ah!~ Uhmmm~Naaahh~" She gasped as he growled and pumped faster and deeper inside of her.

"Look at me Luce, Look at me…" He repeated roughly growling a little dominating her. wanting to try something new as he picked up his pace faster almost you can't see his fingers moving inside of her at the swift powerful movement of his fingers.

"Natsu… I~ Naah-~ I ca-ht Ahh I feel~ I need to~ pee~ ahhh! Uhmmmnn. Nahh-tsu~" Lucy moaned as she opened her eyes as she came face to face with Natsu as he looked into his hot hungry eyes.

"Let it go Luce…" He said softly wanting her to experience something new as he continued his ministration and grabbed her bottom roughly as he controlled the movement of her hips with his moving fingers inside of her wet soaping tight hole as he added the third finger stretching her to her limit.

"I can't Ahh~ Nahh~ I- feel I really-Need ahh!" She moaned as tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she felt her belly coil and started building a new pleasurable sensation that is going to burst any minute.

"Yes, You can babe… Come on..." He said encouraging her as he kissed her forehead and rested his forehead against hers as Lucy moaned as she felt herself clenching.

"Come for me…" He then whispered sexily and kissed her swallowing her moans as she shouted and thrashed and pushed his fingers roughly inside of her as he hit her g-spot as he thumbed her clit sending her over the edge making her thighs clenched and her body still as her orgasm took over her body as she came and squirted like a little fountain onto his hand as she rolled her eyes back into her head seeing stars as he continues pumping his thick digit inside of her riding her orgasm out prolonging it as she continued to squirt and clenched around his thick digit.

He then broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers and Lucy slowly opened her eyes as her body still tingling from her orgasm that Natsu gave her and it was the first time she squirted and she felt kinda embarrassed but it felt really good better than her previous orgasm with Natsu's fingers as he finger fucked her before.

"That was amazing…" Lucy said breathless still feeling a little turned on and her sexual drive going on the run and blushed as she saw the mess she made on the floor. a little puddle of her juices scattered on the floor that left her a little embarrassed.

"Darou… No need to be embarrassed Luce, It's sexy seeing you squirt like that..." He said cockily as he was full of pride bringing his girl to a pleasurable high and what a sight it is to see his girlfriend squirted at the cause of him and she blushed at his comment once again.

Natsu then pulled his fingers out of her tight clenching hole and examined his hand they are so wet and coated with Lucy's juices and Natsu pulled it up as his eyes sparkled at her sexy juices that coated his hand.

None of them said anything.

He licked each one of his fingers clean while looking into her eyes. Lucy can't help but moan as she found it really sexy.

Natsu released his index finger with a loud pop and smirked at his lover.

"Delicious…" He said sexily as he gave her a chaste kiss and pulled her forward.

"Mada, mada" He whispered as he pulled her forward to him and kissed her hard on the lips as he turned around and pushed her backward till they hit the teacher's desk.

Lucy squeaked as she felt the desk hit her back and Natsu smirked into the kiss as they made it to his destination and spun her around cupped her breasts playing with it.

"Na-Natsu~" Lucy moaned as he breath beside on her ear that sent pleasurable shivers down south and she moaned and bit her bottom lip as he pushed her hips forward onto the desk caging her from behind.

"Luce, I'm still hungry for you…" Natsu said her name hotly as he caressed her while doing so he sent soft butterfly kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Na-tsu~ what if someone caught us?" Lucy said her teeth gritting stopping herself from moaning out loud as the effect of her previous fantastic orgasm still sending pleasurable shivers on her body leaving her sensitive to his touch.

"Don't cha think it's fun getting all caught? Well ,we just have to be quiet and careful to not get caught-" Natsu said as he started to trail his hands on her left thigh caressing her with soft light feather touches.

"-Ne?" Natsu said as he turned Lucy around and laid her back on the desk and kissed her full on the lips.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her naughty boyfriend as she ran her hands through his rosy pink locks and closed her eyes and melted in his hot kiss.

Natsu broke away and leaned his forehead against her and smirked sexily as he leaned back and inspected his girlfriend.

Lucy was laying down breathless her left shoulder exposed and her 3 buttons undone and her legs slightly spread apart and her lips swollen from his hot kisses and eyes dazed with lust and a blush painted on her cheeks.

Natsu moaned at the sight and growled a little finding his girlfriend at his mercy.

"Na-tsu?" Lucy said his name huskily and he bit his bottom lip and pulled her up let her legs wrapped around his torso and he sat down on the desk with her on top of him.

"Fuck, Luce you're so damn hot… I just can't get enough of you…" He said as he kissed, licked and sucked her neck leaving noticeable hickeys while Lucy moaned.

"Don't leave marks, Na-ah Natsu" He smirked being the stubborn boyfriend he was. He bit harder making the skin bleed a little as he sucked the blood that drips on her neck gently soothing her and she winced knowing that will leave a mark and it was on her neck for goddammit its so hard to cover.

Her hands explored his expose chest and started tugging his school vest along with his school polo wanting to feel more of him.

He pulled away a little and yanked his top and tossed it aside and Lucy licked her lips at her boyfriend's body. How damn lucky she is to have a hot and sexy boyfriend.

"Hungry Luce?" Natsu teased her as she blushed and looked away.

Natsu chuckled this is why he loves his girl so much even though they have sex a lot she is still shy and acts like a virgin sometimes and she can be a vixen when she wants to which turned him on even more.

"Come on Luce, don't be shy. It turns me on even more" Lucy's attitude switched and unbuckled his belt and pushed him on the desk down and started yanking his pants down and saw the large bulge that was covered with his boxers and sucked on her thumb sexily at the erotic sight in front of her.

"Shy?" Lucy said as she looked up to him and smirked as she touched him through his boxers and he groaned.

"Fuck, Luce!" He threw his head back and moaned.

She continued touching and pumping him through his boxers and saw the tip of his cock poking out upward and a little pre cum leaking on it.

"I think I'm hungry too Natsu, Very hungry…" Lucy said hotly as she then turned the tables and licked the shell of his ear. Natsu moaned this is what he wanted the naughty vixen side of Lucy. The wildcat that he change ever since they started fucking. Damn, Natsu groaned at the thought of it and growled.

She bit her bottom lip wanting to taste him. She pulled his boxers down setting his cock free and her eyes blazed with desire as she saw his big delicious thick cock sprang in front of her.

"So hot…" Lucy whispered as she leaned down and kissed the top and swirled her tongue on top of it while her two hands hold the base pumping him a little and touching his balls then and know sending jolts of pleasure through his aroused body.

Lucy peaked up a little and saw her sexy boyfriend moaning and panting heavily as she sucked his cock inside her tight little mouth.

"Luce! Damn! Oh! Fuck!" He moaned his eyes half lidded as he sat up a little with his elbows supporting him up as he saw his girl going down on him.

Lucy winked and suddenly swallowed his cock down deep throating him.

"Christ Lucy!" He said as he ran his hand on her hair feeling her warm wet mouth and throat around his big cock as he surged his hips back and forth to meet her mouth.

"Lucy stop! I'll~ Fuck! Shit!~ Lucy!" He moaned as he controlled the pumping of his hips but Lucy ignored her boyfriend's remark and sucked him hard and pumped him at the same time as he was sent over the edge spurts of cum shot out inside her sweet little mouth as she swallowed it and released his cock as his cock continued to spray cum landing in her face and chest as Lucy licked the cum of his cock and swirled it then released it with a loud smacking pop while smirking at her lover and can't help but felt her pussy wet as she saw his cock still hard and erect.

Natsu's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily and groaned as he saw his girlfriend covered in his cum.

"That is so sexy..." He whispered hotly as he licked his sharp fang like teeth as she smirked at him and licked his cum near on her lower lip and sucked her index finger while looking up to him.

"Fuck, Lucy if you don't stop now I might fuck you right here," He groaned as he felt his cock getting harder.

Lucy giggled and stood up then slowly remove her skirt then tossed it away as she sat on his lap and grabbed his cock aligned it near her entrance.

"Why don't ya fuck me right here?" She said as pushed the tip of his cock inside her entrance as he groaned and it turned him on cause this is the first time Lucy used the word Fuck in their lovemaking and fuck did that turn Natsu on.

"You just got me all fired up" He said as he grabbed a hold of her hip and thrust up inside her tight dripping pussy and kissed her hard swallowing her loud cries of pleasure as he pumped and piston his hips on a hard and fast pace.

Lucy moaned into the kiss as she felt his cock deeper in this position as Natsu guide her hips to his rapid movement and cant help but feel him all over reaching a deeper part inside of her.

"Natsu~Ahhh…More~Ahhmm…Nahh~" Lucy moaned her face red and her eyes dilated with lust as she buried her face onto his neck moaning as her voice gets muffled.

"Fuck Luce! Don't you know how hot you sound right now?" Natsu said groaning as he grabbed her hips and stilled her and pulled his cock out just the tip then thrust inside her hitting her on a different angle finding her G-spot.

Lucy cried onto his neck as she clung onto him her arms feeling his flesh. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up to him and leaned his forehead against his.

"Luce…" He whispered as he continued the thrusting of his hips then slowed his pace.

"Please… faster…" Lucy whispered against his lips begging him as she set her on pace wanting it to go faster and deeper inside of her but Natsu denied her and held her slip waist and smirked and shook his head.

He then stood up and Lucy automatically squeaked a little and wrapped her legs around his waist as he turned around and pushed Lucy down onto the desk roughly.

He leaned down beside her ear and thrust up a little roughly causing her to wrapped her legs around his tighter pulling him closer.

"Natsu…Nahh~" She whimpered wanting more.

"You have to beg Luce, Beg me to fuck you Lucy…" He said hotly as he started thrusting in slowly, slowly fucking her teasing her.

"Beg me to fuck you hard, fast and deep…" He said as he went faster and harder reaching a deeper part inside of her as he put her left leg onto his shoulder fucking her deeper.

"Beg me to bring you to orgasm" He said huskily his voice deep and velvety as he piston his hips in a very fast pace.

"Say you'll always want me Luce" He whispered as he put he placed his hand on her clit rubbing it sending her over the edge.

"Beg…" Natsu whispered hoarsely as he pumped in and out of her. He really wanted Lucy to use those words.

"Na-naatsu!"She said as she felt herself getting near to orgasm. Natsu smirked as she didn't pay heed to his words.

He suddenly pulled out and she bit back her scream as she was denied of her orgasm.

"Natsu! No!~" She gasped as she felt her pussy clenched and spasm at the emptiness and it hurt it hurts a lot and she pulled him roughly close to her body and grabbed his thick hard cock.

He smirked darkly.

"F-fuck me Natsu…" She whispered as she nipped his ear as she eased his cock inside of her. With him not complaining.

Everything forgotten. Sanity. Mind. All that matter is him and her…

"Louder…" He said as he pulled his cock a little away from her entrance teasing her.

Lucy bit her bottom lip and pulled his head closer and looked at him in the eye. Fuck being coy fuck modesty she want this badly!

"Fuck me Natsu…" She said sexily as she pushed her hips up and instant his thick cock went inside of her and Natsu hissed a little at her hot walls and continued to watch her.

"Fuck me hard, fast and deep…" Lucy moaned out as she grabbed his bottom and pushed him forward making a sharp deep thrust inside her and she moaned.

"Fuck me till I cum hard…" She said differently as she clenched on his cock that made him groaned at her tightness.

"I'll always want you Natsu… Always…I'm yours" She said as she kissed him full on the lips and Natsu smirked into the kiss and grabbed her legs and pushed them up and started pumping hard and fast inside her and each of his hard thrust and his cock kissed her cervix and he angled his hips to hit her g-spot wanting to send his girl into the edge.

Natsu broke the kiss.

"I love you Natsu…" Lucy said as she moaned as she felt herself getting close as he piston his hips fast and hard going deeper inside of her.

He laced his hands and fingers with hers and leaned his forehead down panting heavily all you can hear is their skin slapping erotically wet smacking noises echoed the room and their constant groans and moans of their lovemaking as Natsu fucked her hard and the desk moving to their accord cause of their right fucking hoping it won't brake.

"I love you too Luce" He said looking into her eyes and pulled back till the tip of his cock is inside her and thrust hard all the way in making Lucy moaned loudly and Natsu groaned loudly.

"I'm close Natsu…" She said looking at him in the eye her face flushed as she bit her bottom lip from screaming out loud.

"Come for me Luce…" He whispered against her lip as he continued to thrust inside her harder and faster and he panted and gritted his teeth as he felt her walls clenched around his thick cock.

"Fuck, Luce!" He said grounding his forehead onto hers hard.

"Na-aah! Natsu Ahh!~ I'm ahh! I'm!" moaning as she gripped his hands harder as she felt herself on the edge of orgasm.

"Come Luce…" He said his voice rough and hot as he pulled back and gave her his final hard deep thrust sending her to orgasm.

"Ahh!~ Ahh~" Lucy moaned loudly as she came seeing white light and her vision becoming blurred at the extreme pleasure that Natsu gave her. Natsu kissed her to swallowed her moans and continued pumping prolonging her orgasm and he hissed as he felt himself getting close.

He pulled away form her lips.

"Natsu?" She whispered out of breath as she felt him still pumping in and out of her.

"Lucy~" He moaned as he piston his hips inside her.

"I'm, Fuck~Shit!" He cursed as he continues pumping inside of her in a frenzied pace and pulled Lucy's legs and wrapped it around his waist.

"Come for me again Lucy" He said his voice straining so close to orgasm.

Lucy moaned and whimpered.

"I-I can't… I" She started as she huffed heavily as she felt her belly hot and coiling as she was seeing little white light and stars.

"You can~" He argued as he pumped inside her and he then put his hand on her clit and rubbed it creating a delicious sensation to Lucy and sucked on her nipple and constantly burying his face on her big twin globes.

"Ahhh! Na-Natsu! I-I'm" She moaned and twisted her head from side to side as held Natsu's head close to her chest as she felt herself clenching on his cock.

"Lucy! Fuck!~I'm- Shit... -Lucy!" He buried his face on her neck and moaned loudly as he felt her clenched tightly on his cock and came over coating his cock and he then came inside of her hard warm jets of cum spurt inside her, spurt after spurt filling her with his thick milky cum and pulled out once he let all his cum filled her to the brim inside and some dripped out on her pussy erotically.

Both panting, both high in their orgasm as Natsu leaned his forehead onto hers as he gave a chaste kiss and rubbed his nose against her in an affectionate manner.

"Luce…~" Natsu purred cutely as he got his playful side back again as his face showed pure satisfaction.

Lucy giggled and pushed his bangs backward as it became down cause of sweat and kissed his nose.

"Still hungry?" Lucy asked as she traced her finger over his chest down his abs.

He smirked his dark side invading once again.

"In fact, I still am…" He said smirking darkly as he was about to lean down and kissed her.

The bell rang and both of their eyes widen in shocked and suddenly they heard a cracking sound and the desk broke both of them falling on the ground with Natsu's hot body on top her, her breast pushed up against his chest as she circled her arms around his neck as bot of their foreheads banged each other making them both groan.

Lucy bit her bottom lip her face paling as she saw her surroundings.

"Shit…" Natsu cursed.

They are so going to get caught now…

…

**END!**

**Is it hot in here or just whatever… don't mind me haha! It's tough writing a one shot lemon its been so long since I wrote one. Oh well review people! Love ya!**

**Did ya guys like this oneshot lemon?**

**I would like you guys to imagine the ending did they got caught or not?**

**Tell me your thoughts by reviewing. ; )**

**NALU! Lemon FTW!**

**R&R**

**END!**


	2. Dearies!

WAZZAP!

Lovely readers! : )

I re-edit this oneshot and added some more sexy lemony scenes since I'm not satisfied as I re-read it. LOL!

Hope you guys will re-read and please do drop a review telling me your thoughts

NALU! FTW!

And please excuse the wrong grammar and misspelled words in this story.

Love you all! MWAH MWAH!

Thanks for reading! Do ya think I should make a oneshot like this again?

R&R!

: )

Changed my penname again LOL!

Ja na!


End file.
